Community
by purplebatman
Summary: His mother warned him about this feeling. Safeness. She always told him it led to weakness. But in this school, around these strange kids, he feels it. Dick, Jason, and Tim (Yes, even Tim) will go to great lengths to make sure he can keep feeling it. Talia better not interfer. (No Talia until chapter 2,3, or maybe even 4.)


**Hey people! Just a quick thing about what's in this fic: Bruce is dead. Dick (24) Jason (20), Tim (16) and Damian (12) live in the manor. Alfred got a long vacation in England.**

Damian Wayne did not want to go to any school. So he had decided to be as difficult as possible. Of course Dick had made him shadow at all the rich kid schools (he managed to get banned from 3.) and Tim had been happy to try to ship him off to boarding school, but Jason had been of real help. He had suggested a school called 'community'. He hadn't even bothered shadowing. After being told told about it, he instantly decided it was the best out of all the children-herding (schools) places. So that's why he was standing outside of the school, with Dick forcing Damian to allow himself to be walked in. So here he was walking into the principal office with his older brother. It wasn't like the cold, gray, oofices at the other schools. The floor had bright red carpet, the wall were painted white, but had random color streaks all over. The fan was designed so that the blades looked like leaves, and the light fixtures lokked like flowers. It had four chairs hainging from the celling that has polka dot cushioning. In front of the light wood desk was a porch swing in front of it. Behind it was a spiny chair with wheels. And while Damian would never admit he enjoyed such a childish activity, he LOVED spiny chairs.

"Umm... hey. I'm Wave. I'm your student guide. Along with 5 other people. Princapal stepped out to a meeting so she left me here. These are your schedule, regulation map; that was severly lacking so I made you a new map; here's that, choice of skill classes, your schedule, and a list of people in the school: starting at the jerkiest and finishing with the nicest." Said Wave. She looked about Damian's age, with brown hair pulled into a messy pony tail, an open plaid shirt, a undershirt with something about Zombies on it, black skinny jeans, and a pair of boy's vans. Her backpack was plain white, but dirty and covered in sharpie doodles. Before Damian could respond, anther boy came into the room. He had black hair, that looked tinted blue. In place of a backpack he had a guitar case strapped to his back that was covered in pictures of bands.

"Hey, I'm Flem. Weird name, I know." The guitarist said laughing slightly. Then 3 other kid's walked in.

"Hello. I'm Missy, a dance student. You are?" It figured she was a dance student. She was wearing light blue ballet flats, a white skirt, a light blue tank top, and a white down jacket. Her long, light orange hair was up in a dancer bun. Her backpack was tie-dyed pastel blue, pink, green and white. It was covered in names written in sharpie. Before Damian could respond, a new person began talking.

"My name's Icy!" said anther girl excitedly. She had long blond hair with white-blue highlights in two twisty buns on top of her head. "I'm a singer student!" Her back pack was bright orange and had song lyric written all over it.

"Yo, names Hale, writer." said a boy with sandy brown hair, a shirt that read 'I may be an open book... but my stories not finished.' His backpack was black and had neon color quotes littering it. Damian instantly assumed the obvious: Swagbag.

"Hale, go put on a hoodie and burn that shirt." said Icy in a warning tone that was obviously sarcastic.

"Ya Miss, I thought you got rid of all his shirts because they were, quote, unclassy and unproffesional for a young author, unquote." questioned Flem.

"I did. He must have hidden some." said Missy.

"We should get him some some plain t-shirts. In lighter colors. You know, red, green, blue, gray, and pale purple." said Wave.

"That would work with his hair..." said Icy, looking Hale up and down.

"Yo, I get a say?" asked the swagbag.

"When you learn to talk like a normal person, then you can have a say." said Wave.

"Ya, you'll scare 'im!" said Icy, poiting over her shoulder at Damian.

"Whatever... I'll put on the hoodie you dictators." said Hale while he let his backpack drop to the floor. He pulled out a plain neon green hoodie and pulled it on.

"Ya! Hale's normal!" It was just then anther kid stumbled into the room. He instanly stuck out his hand towards Damian.

"Names Lucifer and I act!" said the final child in the room, he had a satchel instead of a backpack, but even that was vandalized.

"Damian." Said Damian awkwardly pointing to himself. He felt out of place, with a brand new backpack, school supplies, and clothes. Apparently Wave noticed this.

"Come on, were going to Underage Rage!" Said Wave, jumping off the desk where she had been sitting cross legged.

"Your going to what?!" asked Dick, startled. He had thought this girl was nice! She made a map with the hallways to avoid, classrooms of mean teacher, classes of nice teachers, circled lunch tables he could sit at with out being told to leave (she even highlighted the table she sat at.), marked which room he had with the number of period it was in, heck, she even highlighted where his locker was! Now she wanted his baby to go underage rage, whatever that was.

"It's a store! It's tots sick!" said Icy.

"Ya man, no offense, but you look out of place." said Hale.

"Ignore Hale. Principal gave us the class half of the day off so we could show you the area." Said Wave with an eye roll.

"Unless you would prefer to go to classes." said Missy.

"Miss, you're such a try-hard." Said Lucifer.

"Like your not." teased Icy.

"Come on Damian, let's go. Bye Damian's older brother/ father." said Flem

"Okay." said Damian still feeling a tad awkward. He felt to... neat.

"I'm his older brother!" called Dick as the kids walked out the door.

**Walking down the sidewalk. Normal POV.**

"So Damian, what are you going to do for your skill class?" asked Hale.

"Probably art." Said Damian.

"Sweet! Anther Artist!" said Wave excitedly.

"Can we see some?" asked Flem.

"Uh, I mean, sure." said Damian. He reached behind him and pulled a sketchbook out of his backpack. He flipped it open to a random page. It's the one of an eye. But it the center of the eye there's an unzipped zipper revealing a crazy mass of doodles. it wasn't unzipped all the way, just the pupil. He never showed his drawings to his brothers, but he just felt he could... trust these children.

"Wo..." Hale said, his mouth hanging open.

"Dude!" exclaimed Lucifer, his eyes wide as saucers.

"Trippy." said Icy, excitedly.

"Are you the incarnation of Van Gough?" asked Flem.

"You're doing art." Missy told him.

"You are the best artist I have ever met, seen, or heard of." stated Wave simply.

"I just do it for fun." said Damian, shrugging.

"We all just do it for fun, it's how we all, including you, get so good at it." said Flem, putting a hand on Damian's shoulder. Damian tensed at the contact.

"Not a physical contact fan, I can respect that." said Flem, putting his hands up in surrendor, along with a lazy grin on his face.

They kept on walking down the sidewalk until they reached a store with a neon sign screaming Underage Rage! at the top of its lungs. The kids all stepped inside laughing.

"Hey!" Shouted some random person with a camera "Your Damian Wayne! Hanging out with pour kids! Is it for charity?" all seven teens frowned. "Smile!" the bright flash from her camera went off. "So what charity is it for?" squaled the girl.

"I dunno." said Flem, his expression dark. "What charity is it for?"

**I hope that's not a terrible cliff hanger. I tried not to make it terrible, but I'm pretty sure I failed. I cannot wright cliff hangers, and I don't really like to, but I thought I might try it. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
